A Letter to Wendy
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: Bebe has some things she needs to say to her bestie, that she just cannot say in person. Not related to other stories. Because there needs to be more Bendy!  Seriously, people! Instead of hating on Wendy for Style, make Bendy! Temp claimed the muse.
1. Bebe and Wendy

Dear Wendy,

You're my best friend. We talk about everything, and yet I find myself needing to write this down because I'm not sure I could say any of this out loud.

You are the smartest girl I know. Oh, I know I'm not as dumb as most people assume I am (I'm not sure anyone other than you and some of the girls know I pull straight As without working much harder than you and Kyle, but whatever), but you're seriously brilliant. You're not just the smartest girl in our class, but you're the smartest kid in our class. I'd say you're the smartest kid in our school, but, as you like to say, you're just a "near genius" while Ike is an actual certified genius. (And I know, you and Kyle are constantly battling to see who is the smartest, and you know I love Kyle, but you win babes. Sorry, Kyle.)

And yet, here's the thing, you can be a complete idiot at times. Wendy, listen to me. It is NOT normal for a teenaged boy to vomit when he's making out with his girlfriend. It was one thing, even grossly cute, when we were kids. But we're Seniors in High School! Stan's the Captain of the Football Team! The fact that half of them time you cannot even kiss without him spewing everywhere, forget anything else, is kind of a huge sign, sweetie. His body is trying to tell him something, even if he's refusing to listen. (Though I don't get why. South Park's really open now. I mean, ok, I get that it's still scary, but our town's all ok with it, and so are his folks. Though, I guess that maybe it's the difference between abstract and OMG MY SON!)

Sweetie, the thing is, you are smart enough that surely you've realized this. You're beautiful; you're brilliant; you're fun; you're caring; you're ambitious. I'm not exaggerating when I say that you could have anyone you want. And yet, you chose to stay with someone who literally gets physically sick making out with you. Babes, you can do so much better than that.

You need to let Stan go. For good. Be friends, but stop settling for someone throwing up on you! Please!

And I've got to wonder why you do settle for that. Actually, I don't. I know why. This, in fact, may be the one time I'm smarter than you. You settle for it, because you don't want to do more than kiss Stan Marsh. In fact, you may not even want to kiss him at all, but Class President and Starting Quarterback/Football Captain is some kind of High School powerhouse or something. Maybe both of you really do know what's going on, but don't admit it, even to yourselves, because this is safe and comfortable.

Well, Gwendolyn Marie Testaburger (Yes, babes, sorry, this does warrant the full name. Deal with it!), safe and comfortable aren't all they're cracked up to be. Not when you could have real happiness and giddy excitement. Remember when I said you could have anyone you want? Well, I meant it. Only, you better want a particular someone, or I'm going to be rather pissed. Let's break up the power couple, then we can break up the fake second power couple, and make two real couples that are awesome and happy (and can actually enjoy being physical). And seriously, sweetie, I'm pretty sure Class President and Cheer Captain will be plenty powerful. (Not to mention, we're hot and all the straight guys will…well, you probably don't wanna think about that, do you? Sorry.) Honestly, you have to admit, Stan and Kyle will be just an adorable couple.

So, stop being an idiot. Dump Stan, and go out with me. You know you want to.

Love you,

Bebe

PS-Yes, we've only been dating to make the two of you happy. Don't worry. I'm talking to Stan, too. I have to admit, Wends, this is the one area I have you clearly beat, intelligence-wise. -Kyle (PPS, we need to work on our argument for the debate meet with North Park. Tomorrow afternoon work for you?)


	2. Kyle and Stan

AN: So, I have to admit, I started thinking more about this story and decided to continue it. That does mean that, for the moment, "Not in the Plan" is on hold, but it's not forgotten, I promise!

I got the absolutely funniest review which encouraged me to keep writing, mainly because it amused me so much.

Let me stop for a moment, and thank everyone who gave me serious and encouraging reviews. You guys are awesome! :) 3

I chose to see the flame as having been a spoofy review from a "Cartman" (especially since the signature was nonsensical). Yes, it could have been a real flame, but I honestly just found it to be hilarious.

AN2: I've no clue what was up with the italics...something screwy between my writing program and fanfiction's uploader, I guess. To have woken up to such awesome reviews after just having put this up last night, definitely made me smile!

He found himself hesitating, but he knew that the fact he'd added his own PS to Bebe's letter to Wendy obliged him to talk to Stan. That had been the deal. No matter how daunting it was, he could not force Bebe to face this alone.

So it was that Kyle took a deep breath and approached his best friend after basketball practice. As was typical for a Thursday afternoon, Stan had spent the time after school running drills on the football field and they met up afterwards, usually going over to Stan's house to play video games.

"Hey, dude."

Stan smiled as his Super Best Friend approached his car. "Hey. So, I was thinking Guitar Hero this afternoon. How's that sound?"

Kyle had to keep from choking at Stan's suggestion. After all, when they'd reached SuperStar on an earlier version of the game, it had called them "fags." "Yeah, sure. That sounds fine. Um…don't you have a date with Wendy tonight?"

The other boy nodded as he got into the driver's seat of his car. "Yeah, but we've got some time before I need to get dressed for that."

On the drive home, Kyle managed not to panic too much, despite the fact that all he could think about was the way Stan would react to what he had to say. Glancing down at his fingers, which he could not keep still, he was afraid that they would give him away. He was acting like Tweak or Butters. Fortunately, Stan did not seem to notice.

It was not until the two boys were settled on the couch with sodas, snacks, and guitar-shaped controllers that Stan seemed to notice that his best friend was slightly off.

"Dude? You ok?"

"Huh?" Kyle sat down his diet soda and looked towards the other boy. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Stan raised an eyebrow and paused the game. "Dude, you're so not. You know you can't lie to me. What's going on? You and Bebe have a fight or something?"

"Um…no." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Though, I guess we should talk." He looked at Stan and then looked away, not really sure how to start. "Look, dude, we've been best friends forever, right? And we know we each other really well. Just, keep all that in mind, ok?"

"You're scaring me, dude. What's going on?" He frowned, "You're not sick again, are you?"

"No." Kyle smiled a bit at Stan's concern. "No. I'm fine." He took another deep breath, thinking that it probably sounded like he was the one who had asthma. "I think you should break up with Wendy."

"Wait. What?" Stan blinked. "Did I miss that you two were fighting again? I thought you guys had gotten past all your differences and were friends. Why do you want me to break up with her?"

Kyle grimaced and shook his head. "It's not that. I love Wendy. I just don't think you guys are good together. Actually, I think that you're kind of unhealthy as a couple, and I can't just quietly stand by and let you keep hurting yourselves any longer."

"Dude. What? We're unhealthy?" Stan frowned, confused. "I think you might be pushing best friend privileges a bit far."

"Ok. Let's be honest. Have you ever done anything more than kiss Wendy? Have you ever felt her up? Have you two had sex?" Kyle clasped his hands together, knowing this was a sensitive line of questioning.

"I think maybe you're the one with an unhealthy idea of a relationship. We're not ready to go that far, but we're just high schoolers, just kids!" Stan frowned.

Kyle nodded, "Fair enough, and I'm not saying you have to have sex, but, Stan, you still get sick making out with her." The red-headed Jew raised an eyebrow as he looked back to his best friend.

Frowning, Stan nodded. "I'm a freak. We all know that. And Wendy has come to accept it, so I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that, I believe, your body is trying to tell you something." Kyle sighed, "Stan. I think you do love Wendy, but you're not attracted to her. I think you're gay."

Stan's reaction was pretty much what Kyle had expected. The Quarterback stared at his best friend, not saying anything.

"That's why I don't think it's fair for you to stay with Wendy. I know you don't mean to hurt her, but if you are gay, you cannot keep stringing her along." Kyle pressed gently.

Clenching his jaw, Stan frowned. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Because I'm gay."

Dropping his head a bit, Stan closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight. You're gay, and unlike me you know it, and it's somehow wrong for me to date Wendy because I'm gay; but you know you're gay, and you still get to date Bebe? How does that work?"

"Well…" Kyle chuckled, "Because Bebe's gay, too."

"Wait. What? You're just…beards for each other?"

Shrugging, Kyle smiled. "Kinda. Neither of us are ashamed of this part of who we are, but the people we love, the people we should be with, want us together. And are with each other. And even if they don't want to be with us, we can't just pretend anymore."

The silence was palpable as Stan worked through what Kyle had just said, his mouth working soundlessly. "You're in love with me? And have been the whole time you've been with Bebe?"

Kyle simply nodded.

"Ok. Ok." Stan sighed. "Ok. Ok. Ok. All right. This doesn't change anything between us, Kyle. You're still my Super Best Friend. But I need time to think about this. This is a lot to take in. I need to get past the fact that you do kind of have a person stake here. The fact of the matter is that you are my best friend. You do know me. And, you've given me a lot to think about. I don't really know how this is going to work out, but you're my Super Best Friend, and nothing will change that. Period."

"Thank you." Kyle smiled. "I'll let you have some time to think. I'm sorry, Stan."


	3. Wendy and Stan

AN: Again, thank you for all the kind reviews.

I have to admit, I went over this conversation, phantomly (usually while driving) a thousand times and then was finally like "WRITE IT DOWN ALREADY!"

I hope you like!

Wendy sighed when she heard the knock at the door. She had read the letter several times before forcing herself to put it aside to get ready for her date with Stan, something she feared would be extremely awkward. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the door, opening it to reveal a Stan who looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hey." Stan smiled weakly as he greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey." Wendy knew that her smile was not much better than Stan's. "Why don't you come on in. I thought maybe we'd just hang out here tonight, if that's ok with you?"

Stan nodded as he entered the house, "Yeah. Sure."

The two stood in the entryway for a moment before Wendy spoke, "Um...why don't we go to the kitchen, get some drinks and snacks, and then we can head upstairs."

"Sure, dude."

Silence reigned as the two moved into the kitchen and then headed upstairs. Wendy sat on the edge of her bed as Stan sat in her desk chair. After a moment, Stan spoke up. "So, um, we kinda need to talk."

"I know." Wendy nodded as she opened her soda.

"You know?" Stan looked up at his girlfriend, confused.

Shrugging, she met his quizzical expression. "I assume Kyle talked to you?"

"Yeah...how would you know that?"

With another shrug, the Senior Class President answered. "Bebe expressed her own concerns to me."

"Oh." It took him a moment before Stan nodded. "Oh. Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." Again the silence stretched between the two until the Quarterback broke it, "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know." It was hard for Wendy to admit that she did not know something, but she had no choice but to confess her ignorance.

Stan sighed, "Not exactly a proclamation of love and assurance of straightness."

"Is that what you wanted?" Wendy tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's complaint.

"Part of me, did." He shrugged, "My ego would have liked to know that my girlfriend loves me and is attracted to me. But, then the rest of me says that's kind of hypocritical, since I don't know either."

Wendy nodded, "I understand that. You know I do love you, Stan. I just don't know...how?"

"Yeah."

The silence stretched between them again, becoming almost oppressive. After a few moments, Wendy finally spoke, "I think, maybe, they're right."

"What?" Frowning, Stan stared at her.

She looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. "Do you remember when we...tried to..."

He grimaced, "Not something I can forget. No matter how much I might wish to."

"I know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "There's something I never told you. You were so upset that I didn't want to add anything to that." Wendy bit her lip in an uncharacteristic sign of nervousness. "I was relieved."

"You were relieved? Great, my girlfriend was relieved that we didn't have sex." He clenched his jaw as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great. I fail as a man."

Wendy looked up, her expression changing from nerves to anger. "Excuse me?"

"So...would you have been relieved if it had been Token? or Bridon? or Cartman?"

"You did not just do that." Wendy clenched he own jaw as she stared at him. "First, even in elementary school, I was _never _with Bridon or Cartman. And for you to throw that one kiss up, and even suggest I'd be attracted to Cartman now..." She shook her head. "Look, I get this is difficult, but I assure you, there is no other guy I want to be with."

He grimaced, "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I know this is difficult for you, too." Stan sighed. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and forced herself to calm down, "Besides, if you were totally honest with yourself, would you really want your first time to be with me? or with Kyle?"

Stan did not answer, but he did kinda nod. "Yeah. What about you? How would you feel if it were Bebe?"

"I don't know." It was Wendy's turn to grimace.

"Wendy?"

The girl frowned, "What if I'm not attracted to women? She's my best friend. I can't risk hurting her like that..." She gestured between the two of them, "This is bad enough."

Shaking his head, Stan chuckled slightly, "Wendy, we may be exes now, but I love you, and I hope we can still be friends, even among each others' best friends. You need to know that because I want you to understand where this is coming from: Don't do this."

Blinking, Wendy looked at her now ex-boyfriend, "Do what?"

"Overthink it. Look, is there anyone other than Bebe you'd want to be with?" The boy stood and moved over to the bed, sitting beside the girl he'd dated for the better part of a decade.

"No."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, "Now, stop for a moment, close your eyes, and imagine kissing her." He held her as she did so, "And? Do you want to do that?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "Yeah."

"Ok. Then do it."

Wendy turned to look at him, still leaning against Stan, "But..."

Stan placed a finger over her lips, interrupting her, "Talk to her about your concerns, but don't be in your head so much you miss out on it. Besides, Bebe knows you as well as I do, or better." He smirked at that admission, "She'd be surprised if your head doesn't get in the way some."

"All right."

"So, we make them sweat it out tonight and tell them tomorrow? I don't know how Bebe did it, but Kyle deserves some nerve-wracking."

Chuckling, Wendy nodded, "Sure. Would cuddling and watching a movie as exes be too weird?"

"Nah, dude. Though maybe a comedy rather than some gooey romance movie?"


	4. Kyle and Bebe

AN: Some angst, some comedy, and a cameo by a charrie I absolutely adore! :) (The relationship between the brothers is based on a short lived but very fun RP I was a part of just over a year ago. I give credit to my very good friend covenmouse (I think that's the name she uses here...) for that).

Enjoy!

He found her hanging out in the cafeteria. That she was early was not a surprise, but that she was not helping Wendy with Student Council things or with the Cheerleaders was. "You ok?" He sat beside her with no other greeting.

Bebe glanced over to the red-haired boy and shrugged. "I thought she'd call last night, or at least text or IM or something." She sighed, "I guess she's more angry than I thought."

Her expression was so sad, not one usually seen on the bubbly blonde, that Kyle could not help but pull her into a hug. "Hey, it's going to be ok. Even if she is angry, she'll forgive you, and the two of you will be back to being Super Best Friends in no time."

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around him, "I guess, there's no way this can be worse than holding a gun on her." Allowing herself a chuckle, she pulled back from the hug enough to look up at her, "And I thought you and Stan were the Super Best Friends?"

Kyle shrugged, "No law says there can only be one, and trust me, you two totally are." He kissed her forehead. "It'll work out, Beebs."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at her.

She leaned back into the hug and nodded, "I doubt it'll work out as well as you and Stan though. You two will probably be together before the end of the day."

"I don't know about that, but why don't you think you and Wendy will get together?" He gently stroked her hair, absently thinking about how people always said they were the fabulous hair couple. He had to admit, they both hand hair that was made for running fingers through.

Though he couldn't see it, Kyle knew that Bebe rolled her eyes as she answered the question, "Because she'll over think it, or something, and we'll just remain SBFFs with awkward sexual tension." Bebe shrugged against him, "It'll be 'fun'."

"So, don't let her."

Again, Bebe pulled away from the hug to look up at him, blinking, "What?"

Kyle smiled at her, "Don't let her Wendy this."

Her lips turned up slightly in a smile, "Did you just use her name as a verb?"

"Mm-hmm."

She chuckled, "That's horrible. So, what does it mean 'to Wendy' something?"

"'To Wendy' means to over think so much that you prevent yourself from enjoying something or to prevent yourself from following you heart because you cannot get out of your head." He smirked.

Shaking her head, Bebe sighed, "I don't like it, but I suppose it's true. Have you made verbs out of everyone's name?"

A waggle of an eyebrow was her only answer.

"Jerk." She smiled, though it quickly turned into a frown, "So, how do I do that? Keep her from over thinking?"

Kyle shrugged a bit and pulled her back into the hug, "You talk to her, tell her that you want her to open up to you, and you make it clear to her that you understand whatever her concerns are, but that you still want to try."

Bebe sighed and nodded, snuggling into him a bit. She knew that he was aware of how hard what he was suggesting was, so there was no reason to point it out.

"You do realize this is the reason everyone is either going to be shocked or in disbelief, right?" The twelve-year old Sophomore joined the two, smirking as he shook his head.

"Whatever," Kyle shrugged, "We're people who like to cuddle. And this is for us not for show."

Ike grinned, "Oh, I know. I'm just looking forward to you explaining that to Mom. Or to, well, half the school."

"Asshole. Do we need to play 'Kick the Baby'?" Even cuddled against his chest, Bebe could imagine the laughter in the red-haired older brother's eyes. Despite the age difference and the fact that Ike was middle-school aged and only two years behind Kyle, the two brothers were quite close. In fact, Kyle had been the one to convince Ike to accept the offer to come up to high school rather than waiting another year.

"Bring it." Ike waggled his eyebrows at Kyle, daring him to do so.

Laughing, Bebe interrupted, "How are you? How did Stan take everything?" She pulled back again, looking up at Kyle. They'd been close friends long enough she knew she'd be able to read him if he was lying.

He shrugged, "About how I expected. He was shocked, but he assured me that we are still SBFFs and that nothing had changed. Though, he did say that he needed some time to think about everything."

The younger boy shook his head, "I do feel for the position you guys are in, but...I don't know. I'm fairly confident in saying that I'm heterosexual, but the whole figuring out that you're gay thing is kinda supposed to be something you do for yourself." He held up a hand before either could protest. "I get it! And I'm not saying you were wrong, just that...that's gotta be an added level of difficulty. So, cut them slack."

Both nodded, chuckling to themselves as he headed over to another table. Perhaps because everyone thought he was cute, but Ike was actually pretty popular. As she gathered her things to head to class, or maybe find Wendy before class, Bebe looked back to Kyle, "How is he not one of those stupid awkward geniuses but actually pretty smart?"

"I don't know." Kyle grinned, "I think he gets it from his big brother."


	5. Wendy and Bebe Kyle and Stan

AN: Ok, so it's not strictly Stan and Kyle, but they're in it. I do not know how much further this story will go, but I appreciate all the support. I hope to get back to Not in the Plan soon, and then perhaps some more Bendy stories, there really is not enough of it in the fandom.

* * *

One of the major disadvantages of going to a small high school was that there was only one set of advanced classes. Usually, she appreciated this fact, enjoyed having her closest friends with her, but as Wendy sat in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring, she was not entirely sure she wanted to share Honors English with the bubbly blonde or the sarcastic Jew.

"Oh, good, Little Miss Perfect Nerd's face down on her desk. I was so hoping that instead of reading and learning Macbeth we could analyze the perfect couple and their drama today." Wendy groaned, not looking up at her tormentor.

"Go away, Cartman."

The boy, no longer quite so chubby, though by no means small, laughed as he took his seat on the other side of Stan's empty desk. "Sorry, Hippie, but it's hard to feel bad when Perfect World crumbles."

Wendy simply groaned as she heard a body slide into the desk behind her, Bebe. "Are we ok?"

She sighed and sat up, leaning back a bit to look at the blonde, "Yeah, we're ok."

Bebe smiled warmly at the brunette. "So, any chance that we could, I don't know, catch a movie tonight?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Wendy offered her best friend a smile, sincere but a bit unsure.

Blue eyes rolled as Bebe reached forward and grabbed Wendy's shoulders. "Yeah, but we will talk about this." She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm not letting you off easy, Wends. We will talk about this."

A slight groan was the only response as Bebe sat back in her seat, smiling.

* * *

Stan shook his head as he saw the interaction between the two girls. He loved Wendy, even if Kyle were right, and the two did not belong with each other, and he knew this was far more difficult for her than it was for him.

"So, please, tell me that you're not going to be as stubborn as she is?" The red-haired boy asked as he slipped past his black-haired best friend.

Rolling his eyes, Stan moved to his desk, thwapping Kyle as he passed him.

The snort from his left caught his attention, and he rolled his eyes seeing the expression on Cartman's face. "Entertained?"

"If what I think is happening is happening, then very much so." He smiled at Stan, "A bit of a waste with Hippie and Blondie, though that means I owe Kenny twenty bucks."

"Cartman?"

"Mmmm?"

Glaring at him, Stan ordered the other boy, "Shut-up."

* * *

Wendy had momentarily considered eating lunch in the Student Council office, but she knew full well that Bebe would find her if she hid in the Student Council office, and Stan would probably drag her out to keep him from facing the situation alone.

Her suspicions had been confirmed when her ex slipped his arm around her waist and steered her towards their normal table. "Turn your brain off long enough to eat?"

She snorted but did not resist him. "We both know I'm not going to be allowed to turn my brain off. We're going to have to talk, and I'm going to be expected to tell Bebe whether or not I'll go out with her." Wendy sighed. "What if I'm not ready to make that decision?"

Stan kissed her forehead, "You're over thinking it. Sit, eat, and if she asks you out, say yes. It's not that difficult. I promise."

"Oh?" Wendy raised an eyebrow at him as they reached the table, "And when Kyle asks you out?"

He waggled his own eyebrow at her in response, "Who said I'm going to let him?" He let go of her as they sat down, "Maybe, I'm going to ask him out."

"Really?"

"Really what?" Kyle moved to sit beside Stan, since Stan and Wendy had sat across from each other rather than beside as they normally did.

"Mmm. Nothing." Wendy smiled to Kyle, tilting her head slightly as she looked at the two boys.

"Oh, we're finally right." Bebe slid into the seat beside Wendy. "You guys look good together." The Captain of the Cheerleaders was smiling.

Kyle laughed, "And you two would look good together if Wendy would relax." The red-haired boy glared slightly at his friend.

Wendy looked between the three of them and sighed. "So, no one is going to allow me to take this at my own pace?"

Bebe chuckled softly and gently wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulders. "The problem is, dear, we all know you. When you decide you want something, you go after full speed, but…" The blonde tapped Wendy's forehead, "You tend to live more in your head than your heart. It is our job, as the people who love you, to keep you from missing out on life."

"Hmmph." Wendy sighed, but did not pull away from Bebe's arms.

Stan chuckled a bit and turned towards Kyle, "You two are working on the debate after school, right?"

The other boy looked towards Wendy and then nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking, afterwards, for dinner, we could go out."

The red-haired boy blinked as he looked at Stan, "You asking me out? I was supposed to ask you out."

"I know." Stan grinned, "I just thought I'd beat you to it. So…what do you say?"

"I say yes." Kyle's grin matched Stan's as he looked at him, blushing fiercely.

"Cute." Wendy chuckled as she watched.

"Actually," Bebe smiled, running a hand lightly through Wendy's dark locks, "It's a good idea. Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"I…" Wendy looked between Bebe and the boys. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Yes, Bebe, I would love to go out with you."

Kyle grinned, "Good girl. And then double date Saturday? The way it always should have been?"

With all three looking at her, after a moment, Wendy nodded, relaxing a bit as she smiled.


	6. Wendy and Kyle

AN: Yes, I'm very much aware of the irony of Mrs. Testaburger's name. It's the name we used for her in an RP I really enjoyed, and it's just kinda stuck.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This sucks."

His partner chuckled but nodded as she took a sip of her water. "I know, hun, but that's the way debate works. We cannot always be on the side of the debate with which we agree. After all, it's not exactly a debate if both sides are pro." Wendy shrugged.

He nodded, "I know, I know. I don't see how I'm supposed to keep a straight face while arguing this though. Or if I'm even supposed want to win." Kyle frowned, "You know, as well as I do, that if we win this debate, there will be people who will take that win to be proof that global warming is not real."

Wendy giggled a bit, "You mean like Randy?"

"Among others." The red-headed Jew frowned a bit at the thought of his boyfriend's father, "And this is the man I want to, eventually, be my father-in-law."

Raising an eyebrow, Wendy looked at her friend and debate partner, "Isn't that jumping the gun, just a bit? We're high schoolers."

"I guess, maybe." Kyle shrugged. "Ok, it is, but I've wanted to be with Stan for a while. And are you saying that you really don't hope that you and Bebe wind up married?"

With a whimper, Wendy put her head down on her arms. "We've not even had a single date, yet, Kyle. I really do not need this kind of pressure." She sighed as she kept her face buried in her arms. "I fully admit that I think you guys are right." The brunette teenager refused to look up to see the smirk that she was certain her friend was wearing, "I do think that I may very well be in love with Bebe, but I'm not willing to make a lifetime commitment, and I don't think that means that I'm being ridiculous or over thinking."

She felt a hand on the back of her head, gently petting her. "Sweetie." There was quiet laughter in Kyle's voice, causing her to look up and glare at him. "Sorry. Look, I'm not making long term plans. I'm not going to propose to him any time soon; I'm not changing my college plans-though it'd be really nice if we got into the same school. I just…" Kyle shrugged, "I'm hopeful. And I swear, it's no worse than the two of you were."

Wendy wrinkled her nose as she sat back up, "I suppose. There was a time when I was a bit over the top concerning Stan." She held up a hand before Kyle could say anything, "Though, to be fair, I was eight!"

He laughed as he held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine! I won't say anything about that."

"Good." She smiled to him and glanced over at the notes they had. "Besides, after we win, we can issue some kind of statement that science has proven global warming and that we only won because we were the better debaters."

Kyle nodded, "Mm-hmm. So, back to the other issue at hand, what's going on with you? I get that you over think everything, but there's something else going on here."

She shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." He raised an eyebrow, not being willing to accept the evasion tactic from her.

"Please, Kyle, just let this go."

Frowning, he closed the book, "This is very much not like you, Wendy. Are you actually scared?"

"Yes, ok! Yes." She stood up, starting to move into the kitchen. "Happy now?"

"Why would I be happy?" Kyle rolled his eyes and followed her. "What happened to the strong, confident, sure woman that everyone knows and loves?"

She frowned as she opened the refrigerator, refusing to look at him. "You of all people should know the answer to that. You've seen everything that Stan went through when we'd break up, and I don't want the same to happen to Bebe. That's all."

Kyle could not help but chuckle, "Oh, so this is entirely you, then. Over thinking. At least you've grown beyond the selfish kid who only thought of herself."

"Hey!" She stood back up, a soda in her hand as she shut the refrigerator, "I never only thought of myself!"

"When it came to your relationship with Stan, you did."

"I challenged my best friend because you were devastated over a silly list, and I facilitated your first kiss!" Wendy's eyes flashed slightly at the boy.

"Ah, there we go." Kyle smiled, "Much better. And it's ok to be a little selfish, I think, in a relationship. So, does the idea of being with Bebe make you happy? Don't worry about ten years from now or five years from now or even just a couple of months from now. Just, right now, does the idea of being with Bebe make you happy?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then, seriously, stop being ridiculous." He gave her a hug.

* * *

Wendy ran her hand through her hair as she looked over their arguments. "Ok, I think I change my mind. Maybe we should throw this debate."

"Mm-hmm." Kyle smirked, "Change your mind, huh?"

She wrinkled her nose, "No, but some of these arguments are going to be really hard to stomach."

"Oh, Kyle, good to see you over." Mrs. Testaburger smiled as she came in. "The two of you working on a project for school or preparing for a debate?"

The red-headed boy turned to smile at Wendy's mother, "Hi, Mrs. Testaburger. Debate." The city planner was one of the more normal of the parents in South Park and was always very welcoming to Wendy's friends. As such, she was well liked by all of the kids.

"Hi, Mom." Wendy smiled as her mother came over to the table and kissed her cheek. "How was work today?"

"It was fine." Ellen smiled at her daughter and then glanced down at their notes, chuckling as she realized what they're assigned position was, "Poor dears."

Both of the teens laughed, "Thanks, Mrs. Testaburger."

"Let me see if I can do something to make this a bit easier, huh?" The woman moved into the kitchen, leaving the two kids smirking.

"Even Mom knows we got the short straw on this." Wendy shook her head, "That's not a good sign."

"Eh, she just knows us and knows what we really think on the issue." Kyle shrugged a bit and then glance over at his partner, "Are you going to tell her?"

Wendy wrinkled her nose slightly, "I suppose. This is becoming far too big a deal."

"Only because you're making it one." He patted her shoulder, "Just relax."

Ellen came back out into the dining room bringing out a plate of cookies and fruit. "Here you go, a bit of a snack to help you with the arguments."

"Um, Mom…" Wendy smiled as she picked up an apple. "Thanks, by the way. I just wanted you to know, I won't be here for dinner tonight. I'm going on a date."

"Ok." The mother smiled, "Where are you and Stan going?"

"Well, it's not with Stan." She grimaced slightly, feeling Kyle's hand on her shoulder.

Looking between the two kids, Ellen frowned, "But Stan was just here last night. Are you going out with Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head vehemently as Wendy blushed, "No! Of course not." She turned to her friend and smiled, "I mean, no offense, but you're Stan's best friend; I wouldn't do that to him." Taking a deep breath, she looked back to her mother, "And, Stan and I broke up last night, probably for good this time."

"Probably?" Kyle pulled his hand back, frowning at the girl.

"Sorry, for good."

"All right, and…he's also your best friend's boyfriend. I'm glad you're, at least, not going to be fueling that kind of drama, dear. So with whom are you going out?" Ellen was still frowning-it was not like her daughter, at least not since she'd matured, to dump a boy one night an go out with another the next.

A grimace greeted Ellen's words, "Um, that's the thing actually. I'm going out with Bebe."

"Oh." Wendy's mother simply blinked for a moment. "I have to admit that was unexpected. Well, as long as you're healthy, safe, and happy, you have my blessing, though I would have never guessed you were a lesbian."

"I'm kinda still trying to figure it out myself, but I think I might be."

Ellen smiled and kissed her forehead, "You know that doesn't change anything. Love you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom."


End file.
